Misery Business
by SunshineKamikaze
Summary: [Troy X Sharpay] After finding out that the only competition she's ever had is now a huge star, Sharpay becomes determined to make it big and at the same time, might also find a lost love she thought she would never see again. [Trailer up now!]


A/N: I'M BACK! Hey everyone, this is SunshineKamikaze AKA PrettyGirlFury AKA PuddingBandit. I took almost a year off of writing and when I came back to finally finish my story 'A Room With A View', wouldn't let me in to my old account. So, I just decided to create a new account and start a brand new story. I might actually repost 'A Room With A View' and 'Danger After Dark' but I'm not sure if I should do that yet. But anyways, this is another one of my '5 years later' stories and is of course, TROYPAY. It wouldn't be any other way. So now I'm going to start you all off with a trailer and since this story was very much inspired by several of my favorite songs, I'm going to also post a soundtrack after the trailer. Download the music; it's all really good and can be found on iTunes. I hope everyone enjoys the trailer, REVIEW and I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Love Y'all,

SK

* * *

(Scene opens up, showing Sharpay standing on a darkened stage, walking up to a vintage microphone. She gently wraps her hand around the top of it and pulls it close to her mouth.)

_Sharpay: Good Evening, we're Pretty Girl Fury. _

(Rock music begins playing in the background as the scene changes to several short scenes of Sharpay and 3 guys, her band, practicing in a small studio, having fun in the streets of New York or playing in front of a small crowd in a bar. The flash of scenes ends and shows Sharpay raising a beer bottle in the air as her and her band sit around a small table in a diner.)

_Sharpay: Here's to us, the next big rock band the__ world will ever hear. CHEERS!_

(The scene cuts to a music video countdown show and shows the host standing in front of a large crowd of screaming young teenagers.)

_Show Host: Premiering at #1 today, here's Gabriella!_

(Scene cuts to Sharpay shoving clothes and belongings in to suitcases and garbage bags when the drummer of her band, Dean walks in to her room.)

_Dean: What are you doing?_

_Sharpay: Get your things packed; we're going to LA, we're going to make it big and I am NOT going to let her out do me again._

(The scene cuts to Troy walking in to a local LA club with Chad, cutting through large groups of people.)

_Chad: Dude, I heard you have some new competition. Some new band from New York just moved over here and people are saying that they are really good. And they have a chick singer too...I wonder if she's hot. _

(They walk over to the bar and as soon as they get there, music begins to play and they turn around to see Sharpay on stage.)

_Chad: Hey, isn't that..._

_Troy: Sharpay._

(Scene cuts to Troy on stage, sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar in his lap, playing a soft tune inside an empty bar. Sharpay walks up to him and throws an old East High Wildcats basketball jersey on the floor.)

_Sharpay: Thought you might want this back._

_Troy: I've missed you, Sharpay._

(The scene cuts to Sharpay sitting in a rehearsal studio while her bands guitarist, Mikey, sits beside her and plays on his guitar.)

_Mikey: You know Troy Bolton? He's like the biggest local artist in LA right now. I heard he's going out with that famous girl thats sings all those horrible but catchy dance songs...ummm...what's her name?_

_Sharpay: Gabriella..._

_Mikey: Yeah, that's it. Wait, how did you know that?_

_Sharpay: Lucky Guess._

(A blank look is shown on Sharpays face before the scene cuts to groups of people picking up issues of a gossip magazines, all with the headlines 'Hot New Romance: Troy and Gabriella', 'Troy seen buying a ring; wedding in sight', 'Troy's cheating; Gabriella's furious'.)

_Troy: I didn't think anything like this was going to happen._

(Scene cuts to Gabriella on the set of a music video, getting her make-up fixed.)

_Gabriella: I beat her once, I can do it again._

(Scene cuts Troy on stage, in front a huge group of fans and Sharpay is seen distantly in the back.)

_Troy: This song is dedicated to the one who stole my heart...I love you._

(Scene cuts to Sharpay, guitar in hand, with all of her bands behind her as they are about to go out on stage in front of thousands of people.)

_Sharpay: We've made it._

**Misery Business**

**Coming Soon**


End file.
